


Sweet and Salty

by floralNINJAchan



Category: Thrilling Intent (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, Modern AU, emergency fluff, roommates au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 08:35:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7837834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floralNINJAchan/pseuds/floralNINJAchan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes your friends just need a little push. For Ashe, it's a big push right out the front door.</p><p>{An emergency fluff fic for a mutual.}</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet and Salty

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mistral-thief](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=mistral-thief).



> Hope y'all enjoy!  
> Especially you, Molly!

It was a lazy Saturday afternoon free from classes, and no work to go to. This let Aesling enjoy a nice relaxing time in her own little world; sketching and listening to calming Celtic tracks. That is, if she had still been living alone. Recently, she'd been experiencing a lot more annoyances from her roommate Markus. Her cartography work had been slower than normal and she needed an easier way to pay the bills on time than taking up more jobs than she could manage. So, after some less than enjoyable interviews, she had settled on Markus Velafi for a roommate. 

Markus was one of those "sticking with college" kind of people. He was in his thirties and going for a masters in English (so basically a useless major). Although he didn't look his age, he sure as hell never acted it. Constantly trying to be "cool" with stupid sunglasses and playing his guitar at the park. Though if you ever invited him to a party, he would swear up and down that he didn't know how to play 'Wonderwall'. 

He was also a mettlesome son of a bitch. He would always poke his nose were it didn't belong. Like how he would clean up the apartment without her knowledge and misplace all of her important documents. Or how he invited over guests so she could 'get to know people better'.

Or how he figured out she had a massive crush on the guy in apartment 2B aka their next door neighbor. 

Ashe practically begged Markus to not say anything. She even made him swear to every god, being, and higher power she could think of not to mettle. And he did. 

Sadly, she didn't count on the 'fingers crossed behind the back' method of promise avoiding. 

The 'lazy day' was slightly more hectic that Ashe had hoped. Markus invited over their now mutual friends, Gregor and Kier, over to watch a movie. And knowing those three, Ashe figured over half their visit would be deciding what to watch off of Netflix. 

"Viper Mummy Part 3," Gregor said while holding the x-box controller. 

"We watched that one last time!" Kier protested. "How many times can one man watch a half-snake, half-corpse B-movie?"

"Fifty-seven," Markus said in a monotone voice. "I keep a tally. And besides, Gregor, it's Kier's turn to pick."

Letting out a sigh, Gregor dejectedly handed over the controller. The man-child eagerly snatched it out of his friend's hands and scrolled to the rom-com section. He stopped on a eerily familiar title; "Bounty and Booty: A Forbidden Mark?"

Markus threw a throw pillow at the TV screen. "Fuck you, Ballist McGee! That was my movie deal!" 

"Oh yeah... I forgot about that rivalry thing... Maybe, um, we watch this one!" Kier quickly scrolled over a few titles until he randomly landed on a cheesy historical romance. It seemed to have something for everyone; samurai for Gregor, romance for Markus, and a mecha for Kier. 

Ashe was the odd 'man' out by choice. She enjoyed her friends, but on a day off, she needed that time for getting shit done. So she chose to ignore them. Grabbing a cup of coffee, she infused it with a lot of sugar and cream. 

"If you keep that up you'll melt when it rains," Markus commented over the film general's subtitled war speech. "You are what you eat and drink, and that is way too much sugar."

"Ok 'dad'," she scoffed. "It's not like I'm using it all."

Just then there was a knock at the door. 

Pausing the movie, much to the dismay of his guests, Markus looked out through the peep hole. His face twisted into a grin and he looked over at his roommate. "It's for you," he stated before stepping away from the door.

Slightly confused, Ashe opened it to see a particulate individual. Her ears turned pink and she mentally cursed at her mettlesome 'friend'. The guy from next door was dressed in casual clothes being hidden by an apron reading, "Some people just need a high-five to the face with a chair." She could relate to that at the current moment.

"Hey," their neighbor said.

"Hey," Ashe managed reply. She felt like a fucking idiot.

"So, um... I know this sounds pretty fucking cliché but do you have a cup of sugar? I ran out and the store is about an hour drive away..."

"Oh, uh, yeah! Totally! Let me just-"

Markus pushed Ashe out the door. "She's sugar plenty." He winked. "You are what you eat, sweetness." He smiled like he made a stupid dad joke and shut the door.

Trying to open it back up, Aesling failed to succeed. He had locked her out. She felt around her pant pockets but she had left her keys inside. Turning around to face her crush, Ashe felt more than her eyes go red. There was an awakened few moments of silence.

"Your roommate's kind of a dick."

"Yeah..." Ashe awkwardly rubbed her arms in a crossed position before extending one outwards. "I'm Ashe by the way. Sorry I haven't properly introduced myself. Work keeps me busy."

He took her hand and shook it firmly. "Thog; and the same."

"So are you a baker or?"

"You don't want to know... And baking is just a hobby. Keeps me sane."

"That's uh, cool." Ashe wished she could just die. This was all too embarrassing for her to deal with. "I'm sorry about the sugar. Markus means well... But yeah, he's a dick. And I'm kind of locked out so... I guess I could go to the store for you? It's the least I can do since I said I'd help-"

"Or I can just do this," Thog gently pushed Ashe away from the door knob and pulled out something from his back pocket. Covering up what he was doing, within seconds a click could be heard. 

"Oh! Are you a lock smith or something?" Ashe inquired, clearly impressed at his fast work.

"Nope." Thog opened the door. Markus, Kier, and Gregor all toppled to the ground, all of which had been listening in. "Are they always like this?"

"Yeah...," Ashe sighed and walked over them to get to the sugar. She decided to just hand their neighbor the whole bag. "Here you are."

"Thanks... Uh, you know if you like, you could help me out. I need someone to help me make sure I don't drink all the special ingredient. I'm making rum cake."

Ashe smiled. "Sounds good." She walked back over her still on-the-floor friends and followed Thog back to his apartment. As soon as the two disappeared inside, the three guys clambered up to their feet. Kier and Gregor handed over twenty bucks each to their older friend. 

It had been a good day. Not only did Ashe finally talk to, and possibly hit it off with, her crush, but Markus made an easy forty bucks. And all it took was stealing a little sugar.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all enjoyed and thanks for reading <3
> 
> Your Floralist of Ninjas,  
> Reba The Mermaid


End file.
